


The Art of Mac-N-Cheese

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cutesy jamilton fluff, Discovering relationships, Established Relationship, Hamilton posts on snapchat, M/M, Modern AU, Snapchat, Washington struggling with technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which Thomas Jefferson goes back to Hamilton's apartment to make him mac-n-cheese and it gets put on snapchat. Lafayette informs Washington of this transgression and Washington learns of their relationship, much to his joy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them

George Washington had expected a quiet evening in to finish up some paperwork and maybe watch Wheel of Fortune before retiring for the night. He hadn’t in the slightest expected to watch his phone light up several times in quick succession as a flurry of texts came in. At least his volume was off. Of course, it was Lafayette.

The French Ambassador and the President had become very close upon Lafayette’s arrival to America, and although a few years had passed now, they still remained good friends. Perhaps something more, but George was the President, and he refused to engage in a scandal while in office. He only had a year and some months left to his term, anyways.

He saved the document he was working on reviewing and shifted his laptop back to make room for leaning back and preparing himself for whatever situation was occurring. He swiped his screen open and began to read.

[Lafayette]: GEORGE  
[Lafayette]: GEORGE CHECK SNAPCHAT  
[Lafayette]: WATCH XANDERS STORY  
[Lafayette]: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

George pursed his lips and frowned a little. Of course he got no evenings of respite. The group of men who his Cabinet was comprised of were troublemakers, the lot of them. He resignedly opened the app Gilbert had insisted he install and took a moment to navigate to Hamilton’s story.

He turned the volume up, brows arching a little in surprise at the video. 

Thomas Jefferson, clad in his work pants and shirt but divested of his tie and jacket, stood in Alexander Hamilton’s kitchen, hair tied back, laboring over a pot of some food on Hamilton’s stove.

“—this bitch doesn’t know how to make mac-n-cheese,” The Secretary of State was saying accusatorily into the air, pausing to take a sip of wine from the glass on the counter beside the stove. “Can’t even feed himself’s why he can’t even write a decent report.”

“I can to feed myself, you jackass.” Cut in Hamilton, his voice lighter than George had ever heard it when applied in Jefferson’s direction. 

The story paused for a moment while the next video segment loaded, and George found himself, although confused, smiling a little.

“You ain’t even got real cheese in your fridge, Xander. Don’t pull that ‘I can feed myself’ shit with me. You mean you can go through the McDonald’s drive-thru.” 

“That’s slander, and I’m calling the cops.”

“Go ahead, what the hell they gonna do? Arrest me for feeding my political rival?”

“I shouldn’t have let you talk me into this.”

George’s smile brightened. It seemed like, at least, the boys were getting along well enough for a Wednesday night. The story paused as another text notification lit up across his screen. 

[Lafayette]: GEORGE  
[Lafayette]: DID YOU SEE IT

The President took a second to type back a ‘yes’, then pulled snapchat back up and clicked back onto Hamilton’s story. The next image was a still photo of Alex flipping Jefferson off while Jefferson drained the pasta in Hamilton’s sink. The next was a shot of Jefferson draped across Alexander’s ratty couch cradling two bowls of mac-n-cheese. The image was captioned “bone apple teeth” with a cluster of on-point emojis surrounding the bowl.

George chuckled a little and pulled up his conversation with Lafayette.

[George]: How much do you think they had to drink?  
[Lafayette]: Who cares? L’amour est dans l’air!!!!!!!

Lafayette’s response came quickly, and was dotted with too many heart emojis. George fought the urge to roll his eyes at the other’s excitable sensibilities. He would have to translate the phrase later. The President went back to watching Hamilton’s story.

“This asshole has never seen the Little Mermaid, would you believe?” Jefferson grumbled into the camera, Alexander casually eating his mac-n-cheese in the corner of the screen.

“I was poor when I was a kid, remember? Not everyone had Disney fed to them on a silver spoon.”

“Honey, you’re thirty-something. You don’t have an excuse.”

It was clear some time had passed between that video and the next, because Thomas had discarded his now empty bowl of mac-n-cheese and had his long legs curled under him, an afghan throw in his lap. The movie was playing, and Hamilton was zooming in slowly on Jefferson’s face. This went on until Jefferson turned and cocked his head, Alexander snorting in laughter as the video cut off. A series of pictures came next. They were all selfies over the course of the movie, Hamilton gradually moving across the couch until he was resting his chin on Jefferson’s shoulder and they were both offering peace signs to the camera.  
George felt a warmth rise in his chest at the sight. It seemed they had taken his latest disciplinary measures to heart and decided to actually try getting along. His smile returned, brighter than ever, as he watched the final few parts of Hamilton’s snapchat story.

Thomas was grinning in the next shot, Hamilton making a goofy face. Jefferson had an arm around Hamilton’s shoulders, and Hamilton’s cheeks were redder than usual. “About to watch every Disney movie there is,” the photo was captioned. George wanted to screenshot it for proof that his boys were clearly burying the hatchet.

The next picture had Jefferson lying back on the couch, Hamilton squeezed in beside him and the couch’s back, head pillowed on Thomas’ shoulder. The Secretary of State was clearly asleep. The last picture of the story was a shot of Disney opening credits, with two empty bowls of mac-n-cheese on an end-table. The caption read, “successful night, tjeffs is a badass cook”. 

George opened his conversation with Lafayette and wrote, 

[George]: Very cute. Glad the boys are getting along.  
[Lafayette]: <3 <3 <3  
[George]: Goodnight, Gilbert.  
[Lafayette]: Bonsoir, ami!

George was pleased, and he set his phone aside and pulled his laptop back in front of him to return to his work. He could only hope this amicable relationship between the two would continue in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> the french means "love is in the air"


End file.
